


Oh, Barbara!

by Eurydyka_Kaput



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, does it need more explanation?, dynamic trio, mamma mia!au, more than one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydyka_Kaput/pseuds/Eurydyka_Kaput
Summary: You don't get any help raising a child for 20 years from the father but when when he does appear it's all three of them in a caravan and at your son's wedding! Typical!(Multiple point of view.)





	Oh, Barbara!

‘I have a dream…’ Jim hummed ‘A song to sing.’

He still wasn’t sure if his idea was good. Half-troll went his entire life without knowing his father. Barbara, his human mother, was the most wonderful parent one could hope for. Though she couldn’t really explain some things. Reading textbooks on troll puberty was one thing, experiencing it was the other. Half-trolls weren’t that rare but while there were thousands of them, there were billions of trolls and humans.

Aaarrrgghh!, Barbara’s employee and a wonderful masseur, was there for him to explain things like horns grown. He was the closest person Jim had to a dad. While not the most eloquent person around he centrally had a way of calming Jim and making him feel better.

For all his life Jim didn’t feel the need to meet his father. It was pure curiosity when he found his mom’s old diary. Reading it made half-trolls somehow interested in his second parent and what charmed his mother back then.

For the first time since he remembered he felt the need to meet him. His father.

Jim sighed in front of a mail box and looked down at three envelopes in his hands.

‘I hope we meet, Blinkous Galadrigal.’ first envelope disappeared in the mail box ‘James Sturges’ second envelope joined the first ‘Walter Strickler.’ The last envelope left his hands.

Jim took few steps back eyeing the mail box somehow both excited and terrified.

‘Well, there is no coming back now…’ he said.

^^^^^^^^^

Toby and Draal arrived the following morning. Jim jumped over the Gyre Station’s fence to get to them faster. That earned dirty look from the keeper of the station and historian in one person, Dictatious Galadrigal.

Half-troll cared very little about what Dic(k)tatious thought of him. He yelled out of joy and run to his friends. Two other man yelled in return.

‘The tall!’ Draal said.

‘The small!’ Toby added.

‘The skinny!’ joined in as well.

‘Together we are the dynamic trio!’ all three cheered.

‘It’s so nice to see you two.’ Jim smiled.

The station keeper rolled all six of his eyes. Not really wanting to get under his stone even more they moved along.

‘Guys, I need to tell you something _but_ promise me you won’t tell anyone…’ half-troll begun.

‘Oh Merlin!’ Draal interrupted.

‘Claire’s pregnant!’ Toby gasped ‘Jim, you…’

‘No, no, no! That’s not it. Calire’s not pregnant.’ Jim paused ‘I invited my father to the wedding!’

Toby and Draal looked at each other.

‘What?’ human asked.

‘How?’ troll added.

‘You know what my mother said. It was long ago and she doesn’t remember a thing but… I found her diary in the attic…’

‘Jim, you shouldn’t read your mom’s dairy!’ Toby protested.

‘Because she should read yours.’ Draal smirked.

Jim rolled his eyes and then glared at the troll.

‘And what should I write in it? “I made a cherry pie instead of usual apple one. It was so exciting!”’ He smiled ‘Anyway… Do you want to hear it?’

Jim pulled out purple notebook from his bag.

‘I still don’t think we should read Dr Lake’s privet notes.’ Toby said.

‘Live a little.’ Jim and Draal said at the same time.

‘Alright.’ Jim cleared his throat ’12 July. What a night! Tonight I met Walter Strickler in the park. He’s such a gentleman. He showed me the hill. I wasn’t planning to do it but he was so sweet… You can’t blame me for dot dot dot.’ half-troll smiled in the right way to empathize the ending.

‘Dot dot dot?’ Toby asked.

‘Dot dot dot! That’s how they did it back then.’

‘So that Walter Strickler is your father?’ Draal asked.

‘Wait. There is more.’

‘More?’

‘2o July. What a night! I met Blinkous Galadrigal while he visited his brother. I showed him the hill. I’m still depressed over what happened with Walt but Blinky is kind and understanding so dot dot dot.’

‘Oh gosh.’ Toby mummed.

’24 July. What a night! I met James Sturges. He’s handsome and strong and crazy so…’

‘Dot dot dot!’ Three men yelled.

They made it to the Lakes’ sanatorium while laughing like crazy.

‘Having fun, boys?’ Barbara asked ‘I used to have fun too.’

‘Oh, we know…’ Draal said before either Jim or Toby could stop him.

Barbara looked at him wondering what the troll meant before returning to work.

‘Which one is your father?’ Toby asked when they made it to Jim’s room.

‘I don’t know!’ half-troll answered.

‘Which one did you invite?’ Draal asked.

Jim only smiled.

‘Oh Pale Lady!’ troll and human exclaimed.

Jim smiled wider, showing his sharp teeth.

‘What will you do with three fathers?’ Toby asked.

‘You’re being very greedy!’ troll added.

‘I’ll know my father when I see him.’ Jim stated ‘I feel like when I meet my him everything will fit in it’s place.’

^^^^^^^^^^

Six-eyed troll and tall green-eyed changeling looked at the Gyre disappearing from their sight.

‘Damn it!’ Blinky cursed.

‘I agree.’ Walter said.

‘When is the next gyre to Arcadia?’

‘Thursday.’

‘Damn it!

‘I agree.’

‘Hey!’ blue eyed changeling called.

Other two looked at him. James was sitting in large caravan.

‘Do you need a ride to Arcadia?’ he asked.

^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Claire!’ Toby exclaimed ‘It’s so nice to see you!’

‘It’s nice to see you too, Toby, Draal.’ Woman smiled and then took some frosting on her finger ‘Amazing.’

‘Try other two as well.’ Jim pushed two bowls towards her.

‘Roseberry one is delicious and the other…’ Claire liked her finger ‘Is that sand? Why would you put sand in frosting?’

‘For more trollish guests.’ Half-troll loughed and the kissed his fiancé on the cheek ‘Sorry about that.’

She smiled at that. Of course she knew trolls had different tastes. Every child knew that. Jim as a half-troll was somewhere in between. Her fiance didn’t enjoy most of human food until he was fifth teen. Then something in his mind switched and human food became something he loved.

‘Nice. First two are amazing as always.’ She smiled again ‘I still don’t understand why we go through all that trouble. Big wedding, guests, fancy food…’

‘You’d prefer three minutes wedding in t-shirts and then drink beer after the ceremony. Claire, I’m not giving up on the best day of my life only because you want to freak out your mother.’

‘Hey! I just want to save money for the honeymoon!’

‘And freak out your mother.’

‘Okay. Okay. I confess.’

As Jim and Claire kissed, Toby and Draal helped themselves to frostings.

‘Not that it isn’t nice to see you, Claire, but tell me. Shouldn’t you spend some time with Darci and Mary?’ troll asked.

‘Yes.’ She admitted and grabbed an apron ‘I’m only gathering accessories for the party.’

‘Bachelorette party.’ Toby highlighted.

‘Bachelorette party…’ Claire sighed ‘The last night of freedom as Mary puts it. For me it’s the last night before the greatest adventure of my life.’

‘Feeling is more than mutual.’ Jim grinned.

Claire left half-dancing and winked before closing the door.

‘Wow. Someone is in festive mood.’ Draal said ‘You did tell her about inviting your fathers, right?’

‘No.’ Jim admitted ‘She would order me to tell mom.’ He added after receiving two unamused expressions.

^^^^^^^^^^

‘Blinkous Galadrigal, right?’ James asked.

‘That’s me. One and only.’

‘Your books are a blessing on long and boring business trips. I start to consider traveling the world and really using this caravan for once.’

‘What’s stopping you there? World is nothing but everlasting mystery that waits to be solved.’ Blinky smiled ‘I feel like I keep on looking for something, a missing part of me. Though I don’t know what it could possibly be.’

‘If you lost a part of yourself, you won’t find it. You’re going to waste years looking for something to make yourself whole. Without a string wax could never be a candle.’ Walter said.

All three fell into uncomfortable silence.

‘And what brings you here, Mr Dark Perspective?’

Walt sighed ‘I haven’t seen Barbara in twenty years and I suddenly I got an invitation to a wedding.’ green-eyed man answered.

‘Me too.’

‘I did get an invitation as well.’

James and Blinky looked at him and then at each other. More uncomfortable silence followed as they realized all three of them were here for the very same reason.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Barbara and Aaarrrgghh! were waiting for Nomura at the Gyre Station. When purple changeling walked out of it she stumbled a little.

‘I don’t like you both.’ She declared.

‘We love you too.’ Barbara smiled and Aaarrrgghh! nodded.

‘All these years, all these years and they never bothered to make the ride more comfortable!’

‘Not like Gyre.’ Aaarrrgghh! Said.

‘Me too, big guy, me too.’ Nomura crossed her arms.

‘That’s probably why it isn’t the primary mean of transportation.’ Barbara glanced at changeling’s golden necklace ‘Where do you have that from?’

‘Husband number four.’ Nomura laughed and soon the other two joined in.

‘What kind of example are you two giving Jim? Serial bride and lone wolf!’

‘Lone wolf. That me.’ gray troll made impression of a wolf.

‘Look whose talking!’ Nomura sighed ‘I can’t believe Little Gynt is getting married. Just yesterday he was a whelp and ate my porcelain tea set.

‘I can’t believe Jim is all grown up ethier. He and Claire are making plans. I don’t know why. Sometimes I think they are never going to leave...’

‘Do you want them to leave?’ Nomura asked.

‘Of course not!’ Barbara exclaimed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘You probably don’t remember me.’ Nomura said to Jim, who took bags from Aaarrrgghh!.

‘Not after tattoos.’ gray troll said.

‘Aunt Nomura! Of course I remember you!’ Jim exclaimed ‘You haven’t changed a bit!’

Changeling threw her arm around Jim ‘James Lake, every time I see you, you’re more handsome.’

Half-troll blushed.

‘Am I getting more handsome too?’ Draal asked.

‘Take a bag and I’ll think.’

Draal took all bags form Jim ‘How about now?’

‘You look endurable.’ she turned to Jim as spiked troll looked at the ground ‘Our little man is getting married. I can’t believe it! Everything is going to change now.’

Jim pulled away ‘I’m getting married. Not becoming a monk!’

‘Look at him! So sassy. I wonder who he gets that from...’

Barbara smiled proudly as Jim pushed deeply upset Draal towards a blue building. Claire looked as they passed holding a cardboard box containing party supplies.

‘Claire, come here.’ Barbara called her ‘Nomura, meet Claire, the heroine of the event. She’s going to make my sanatorium famous.’

Claire nodded ‘This place has a lot of potential but people don’t know were here.’

‘This place used to be Isolda’s fountain. People used to come here to find true love by drinking magical water.’ red head smiled.

‘I want a glass.’ Nomura declared.

‘Want bucket.’ Aaarrrgghh! said.


End file.
